Destined to be yours
by Lust and Vengence
Summary: Reno met a Girl in a certain place, where they will recruit new members. That girl was a princess, and little did she know Reno has a crush on her. But will she have a crush on Reno? will Love be in process? will Cloud ever see Cookie man and Box head?
1. Turks Recruitment

**KKK:"Thank you for opening this! My first ever Story! I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY but I own Angela hehehe...Please Enjoy!!

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Turks Recruitment **

It's gonna be a very busy day for our favorite Red headed Turk. He woke up miserably and got out of bed very early in the morning. He hates waking up early. _Stupid conference and Recruitment_ he said to himself wiping his face with his hands. He stood up from the floor and stomped to the bathroom.

He sighed as he wiped the foggy mirror and found his face and hair messed up. "I'm not gonna be attractive enough if my face and hair are like this… (Sigh)...Oh well" he brushed up his hair, and opened the shower and pulled the shower curtains and undressed himself. He felt the cold water running down his face. He sighed again and continued to take a shower.

After that, he brushed his teeth and dressed up on his regular Turk suit. He yawned and stretched. "Man…old Rufus will get mad if I reached the stage late" he stared at the clock. "7:30 am… It's still early maybe…I should rest for a while. Maybe 5 or 10 minutes perhaps? Well… the conference will start at 8:00 am…yeah..." he said and placed his hands on the back of his head and lay down on the couch.

And then he woke up and stretched again and yawned. He stared at the clock and was shocked "Oh, my Gosh… It's 8:30!" He jumped and rushed to the door.

He went to the exit and saw 1 helicopter. He sighed in relief "Yes! Good thing they always leave one Helicopter here!" Reno laughed and jumped inside the Helicopter. When he started the engine…that was the time he worried "Oh no! This isn't good… Why isn't it working?" he pushed some buttons and jumped out of the Helicopter "Come on work, work, WORK!" He yelled and kicked the Helicopter.

Then it started, "Whoa! Don't leave without me you Bucket of Bolts!" Reno jumped and sat on the pilot's seat again.

**The Conference…**

Rufus paced around the 3 Turks and 1 Reeve beside him. "Where is that Reno?" Rufus said grasping his fist. Tseng and Elena looked hopelessly on Rufus. Rude kept on talking with Reeve. Then a look-a-like Chocobo head comes. It was none other than Cloud Strife "Hey Guys!" He said as he walked pass Rude and Reeve. "Oh hey Cloud," Elena said staring at Cloud. "So, where's Reno?" he said pulling out a cookie from his pockets. "We don't know and we want him here now!" Tseng angrily said. Cloud smiled and ate the cookie "That's Reno for you" he laughed.

**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean…**

"Ok… find an Island that looks like the McDonalds Logo…where oh where?" He looked around. And wondered about. And there it is! He spotted the island. "Wow…that was fast, it only took me… 20 minutes" he said and tries to land the Helicopter.

**The Conference (again)**

Reno found a good spot to land the Helicopter, when an Airship tries to land. "Hey! That's my spot!" he yelled in his thoughts. He tries to rush in and landed safely. "Ha! Beat that you airship!" he said. The airship landed beside Reno's helicopter. He was curious about the airship and said _Hmm...What could this airship be? An airship full of Food? Foreign people? Or Clowns? _He teased in his thoughts. The airship's door opened. He went outside from his Helicopter and waited on his Helicopter's ramp to see the people that will come out from the airship. Then a young woman went out, and caught Reno's attention. "Wow…she's beautiful" Reno said as he watched the girl jump down the ramp.

She had Short brown hair that reached her Shoulders and a Blue dress that reached her waist, and under the dress, she wore black pants that reached her knees, she has blue sparkling eyes and pink cheeks.

Reno watched the curves on her body. "Now that's not a clown" he told himself not taking his eye off of her.

"Reno! There you are!" Rufus yelled and raced to Reno. "You're late!" Tseng said "Obviously" Elena crossed her arms "You're 22 minutes and 30 seconds late!" Rude calculated.

Reno broke his contact on the girl and faced his friends. "W-what was that again?" Reno said and tried looking back. "W-where I-is?" he said. Elena stared at where Reno was staring. "What or who are you staring at?" she said and looked back at Reno. "I-I just saw the most beautiful thing I ever saw" he said and frowned a little.

"Ok…stop fooling around and let's go! We need more Turks!" Reeve said pulling everybody. "Alright! Alright!" Reno said and followed everybody.

**Somewhere in the Conference**

People every shape and sizes came.

The people from Final Fantasy 7 came.

People from Final Fantasy 8 came. Well…Squall, Rinoa and Seifer came.

People from Final Fantasy 10 came as well.

And people from Final Fantasy 12 came along too.

And oh! Some from the Kingdom Hearts came along Hooray!

Cloud jumped where his friends were. "Hey Cid! How's everybody?" He stared at Kaith-sith (Sorry about the spelling! I don't know the spelling of the cat's name). Kaith-sith has a small bag that looked like it's full of acidic liquid. Cloud stared at Tifa, "Don't ask" Tifa quickly said.

On the other corner, "Oh yeah! I'm so excited!" a Girl named Rikku said jumping up and down "Whoa! Slow down there Rikku, you might step on Kimhari's Tail!" Tidus said. Rikku stopped as she jumped on something soft, and heard a growl behind her that made her shiver. "Too late" Lulu said as she tries to stop Kimhari. "You, step on tail, you suffer!" Yuna came and stopped Kimhari. "No fighting you two" she said. "She started it" Kimhari pointed "No pointing, it's rude to point" Yuna said _Yuna sounds like a mother to this two_ Auron whispered at Tidus' ear "I know" Tidus laughed.

And on the other side. Balthier stared at everybody. "Wow, so this is Midgar huh? Not…bad, I'm pretty sure that Rabanastre is more exquisite and astonishing and wider" he said "What are you saying Balthier? This place is cool! But With all the people around, it seems like its busier here than in Rabanastre…Good thing I don't live here" Vaan said as he turned and faced Penelo. "My, what a place" Larsa said coming out from Balthier's airship the Strahl. "Lord Larsa, is it safe?" Ashe said from behind "Everything is fine Lady Ashe," Larsa replied. "Ah, the princess, come on out your Majesty" Balthier handed his hand to Ashe's. Ashe grabbed his hand and continued to go with Larsa. "Nice move there Balthier" Basch laughed and Fran followed the laughter.

Again, in another corner. "Leon! Nice to see you again!" Sora said smiling at his friend "Nice to see you too Sora" Squall laughed "This is Rinoa and Seifer, Sora" Squall introduced. "Hello! This is Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku" he replied "Hello there! (Goofy laugh)" Goofy said "Nice to see you!" Donald added "Hello" Kairi added "Yo" and Riku.

Reno and the others reached the stage. They were standing on a small 2 story building; Reno could see everything from up there. And here, he comments.

"Kimhari, still looks like an overgrown drainage Rat, Yuna still a hot babe, Rikku? Jumpy as always, Lulu still looks scary and still a gothic type, Wakka? Nice hair dude, Auron? Hmmm…I can't understand it his name is like aww….Run! Hehe sounds like he's making little kids run; Sora still looks like a brat, Donald? (Sees Donald in his Temper mode) Yep! Still have his Temper, Goofy…no comment still Goofy, Kairi still a cute brat, Riku…ok…he is a Guy…a GUY, Squall…still has that big scar, Rinoa still beautiful, Seifer still looks weak" he commented everybody, when someone tapped his shoulder. "Reno, here" Rude gave Reno a piece of paper "Whats this for?" he asked staring at the paper "It's an advertisement," Rude replies "OH…well, what now?" Reno stood up. "You two go in front of the stage NOW" Tseng pulled the partners in crime.

Tseng threw them and made them run. As they were running, "Excuse me! Coming through!" Rude yelled. "Oh come on just push them!" Reno said pushing random people, until…he pushed someone unexpected "Oof!" the Reno and the girl fell down on the floor. "I-Im sorry! Here, let me help you up" Reno said and handed his hand over, the girl grabbed his hand, as they both stood up, Reno stared at the girl. "Thank you" she said He was speechless, my how they both stared at each other, the girl let go Reno's hand and ran away "W-wait! I don't know your name!" Reno yelled, but she was nowhere in sight. Rude pulled Reno and ran to the stage "No Drama time Reno! Rufus will get mad!" Rude said. Reno looked back and wondered where she was.

**On Stage**

Rude and Reno stood up on the stage. Fan girls were screaming the red heads name "WE LOVE YOU RENO!!!" a woman yelled from afar. "Now may I present to you, Reno and Rude from the Turks and your environmentally safe Shinra corporation, with this short advertisement" an announcer said.

Reno cleared his throat and began to speak _Man am I hating this..._ he told himself.

Reno: "What I have here is an Advertisement to recruit you and which we will because we wanna get paid…is to inform you people to join the proud, the few but still ever living…Turks…as you join, we know that many of you will use your talents, and I warn you there will be many Death rates…so Good luck with that"

Rude: "As a Turk, we serve not just the best food to the Turks but all for the Midgar people and helpless little children"

Reno: "Y-yeah…we do that too"

Elena laughed at this. Cloud and the other FF characters laughed as well. Fan girls were still screaming.

Rude: "Anyway, we receive very good things such as Health care,"

Reno: "Dental!"

Rude: "Vision"

Reno: "Resurrection"

Rude: "And further more Health care, and experience action and danger"

Reno: "The near innerbility to Die"

Reno suddenly saw the girl watching them. He slightly smiled and stared at the girl.

Rude: "So, I have a question for you…do YOU want to be a TURK?"

People of Midgar all yell: YES!!!

(Me: Aww…Man! I want to be a Turk too!!!)

Rude waited for Reno's cue, he stared at his partner and bumped him, Reno snapped out of what he was doing and stared back at Rude "What?" he asked Rude took his shades off and rolled his eyes to the crowed. "Oh! ... (He paused for a second)… if you want to join, go over there and talk to the annoying blonde and the long haired dude Yo" Reno pointed.

Elena crossed her eyes and grinded her teeth, as Tseng crossed his arms in disbelief.

Announcer: "Thank you Reno and Rude, my… that sounds good, I want to be a Turk too!"

Reno and Rude went back to their fellow Turks, there…all the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts people approached. "That was one slick move Reno!" Sora said "Nice one Rude!" Yuffie laughed "Red heads rule!" Rikku yelled "I wanna be a Turk!" Denzel said.

Reno kept on looking around for the girl. He tries to look for her when Larsa comes along "Who are you looking for Reno?" he said "Huh? N-no one I'm just looking around" he replies, he looks away not showing that he is finding someone. "Ah…I see…come with me Reno" Larsa said walking away _oh great, what does Royal Bratling want now?_ He told himself and followed Lord Larsa.

They went away from the group. "Is she the one you're looking for?" Larsa pointed out…and there, Reno found the beautiful girl. How he admired the girl _Wait...how'd Larsa know? And how did he saw her that fast?_. "I see, she is the one huh?" Larsa smirked "W-what?" he broke his contact at the girl.

Larsa laughed and said "I know you'll talk to her someday, you'll see" Reno looked puzzled at Larsa and said "Do you think so?" Larsa then replies "I don't think, I know" and then Larsa leaves Reno alone.

Reno looked back but, the girl was nowhere in sight.

**Turk Recruitment Desk**

Tseng and Elena were received so many recruitment. "Wow! Reno and Rude did a good job!" Elena said smiling "I can't believe Im saying this but, am I proud of them" Tseng added. Rufus suddenly came handing a paper. "Who's this?" Elena asked Rufus "A person that I recruited, I'll tell you later" Rufus said "Hmmm…this person seems nice" Tseng said staring at the paper. "My, how many signed up for this?" Larsa suddenly appeared. "Umm…let's see here…2…20…" Elena counted "250 people" she continued. "My! Many people got interested huh?" Rufus said with a smile "Or interested at the dashing red head" Larsa said, Rufus frowned "Great, people that won't fight for Shinra, but fight for Reno Sinclair" Larsa laughed at Rufus' comment.

**Later that Evening…**

Yuna: "Good night, all…we will be staying in a Resort…all of us…is anybody coming with us?"

Balthier: "We'll be glad to come with you and your companions"

Squall: "I, Rinoa, Seifer, Sora and the others will stay in a Hotel"

Cloud: "We will stay in the SOLDIER building"

Everybody stared at Rufus and the Turks…and Reeve.

Rufus: "What?"

Yuffie: "Where are you sleeping?"

Tseng: "Turks base Duh!"

They all laughed at Tseng reply. It's the first time they heard Tseng said Duh in a ghetto way.

They all said Goodbye's and left. As for Reno, he keeps on looking around.

**That night in the Turks base**

Rufus called his companions in his office, everybody sat on one chair, and Rufus puts his feet on the desk and said "Tomorrow, the people that will be tested if they are really destined to be a Turk will come. So, each and one of you will receive students you have to train and look out for" Rufus said and handed out papers "Rufus, why do I have many students to train?" Reno said staring at the huge stalk of papers "Because, they all wanted to be your teacher" Rufus said "Aww…man…(Checks the pictures)…all of them are girls!" Reno said and sighed Reeve, Elena and Rude laughed.

Then Tseng noticed Rufus holding one paper on his hands. "Rufus, what is that?" Tseng asked. Elena, Rude, Reno and Reeve stared at Rufus in curiosity. "Ah…this?... this paper is of one of the finest students and one of the most important people that I asked to join" Rufus replies.

"One of the finest?" Rude said "Yes, you will see this person tomorrow morning" Rufus asked "Will this person be one of our students to train?" Elena asked not wanting to have another student "I will pick who will be this persons teacher" Rufus said.

They all sat and stared at monstrous stalk of papers.

It was a moment of silence until, Rude spoke.

Rude: "Reno? What were you doing back there?"

Reno: "Doing what where?"

Rude: "In the Conference, you were looking around for somebody?"

Reno: "Me? No..."

Elena: "Really? Then why are you smiling?"

Reno: "Huh?"

Elena: "Face it Reno, you like someone!"

Reno: "What!? No way!"

Elena: "Why are you blushing then?"

Reno: "No Im not! (Blushes like mad)

Rude: "Reno is in love"

Reno: "No Im not!"

Reeve: "He is?"

Tseng: "Never seen him before like that since he saw Wiimote"

Elena and Rude: "Reno likes a Girl, Reno likes a Girl! (Laughter)

Reno: "I do not!...Well of course I would like a girl, Im not Gay you know!"

Elena: "Face it! You're a bad liar Reno!"

Rufus: "So tell me Reno…who IS this Mystery Girl?"

Rude: "Mystery Girl nice touch there Rufus"

Reno: "No one…ok, ok! She's a girl that I saw from a huge airship, and I bumped her when Rude and I were running to the stage"

Rude: "Oh! That girl? Yeah…she was fricken' HOT!"

Reno: "Hey I saw her first!"

Rufus and the others laughed.

Reno: "Whats so funny?"

Elena: "Gullible, gullible Reno…it was a trick question, and Rude was playing along"

Rude: "Yeah, I didn't even know what happened to you back there"

Reno blushed lightly and walked away with the papers. "Whats with him?" Reeve asked "Ah, Girl problems" Elena said "IM A BOY YOU KNOW!" Reno shouted from afar.

**Reno's Bedroom**

Reno quickly put the papers in his desk and lay down in bed. "Phew! What a day" he said wiping the sweat away "And what a beautiful girl…what could her name be?" he asked and closed his eyes.

In minute he suddenly slept because he was tired all day, Making the Helicopter work, being scold by his boss, running and running, looking for the girl and going up stage and talking about the recruitment for more Turks.

* * *

**KKK:"Yes! you made it! Its a long chapter...I think Hope you liked it! PLease read the next chapter!"**


	2. That Girl

**KKK:"YEY! My 2nd Chapter! Hope you guys like this! YEY! SUmmer!"

* * *

****Chapter Two**

**That Girl**

It was a bright sunny morning, and once again, our Red head got mad about waking up early and see annoying new Girl students that will tackle him and kill him over a stampede.

He walked outside his room after grooming himself. And then he met Tseng who was walking towards him "Reno, time to go" Reno nodded and followed Tseng. Reno starts to wonder _Who was she?_ He asked himself.

**In a room full of people more like Fan Girls**

Reno and Tseng opened the doors and found themselves in a room full of people. They looked around shocked. People were rubbing Rude's head "Magic Crystal ball" a person laughed, "OMGOSH! Rude! Im so your biggest fan!" a Girl jumped on Rude. "A little help here Elena!" Rude yelled "A little help!? What about me!? Im hanging on the ceiling because these people are driving me crazy!" she yelled "Get away you savages!" she yelled to the Fan boys.

Tseng: "Elena! Get down from there!"

As the people heard Tseng's voice, they all raced to Tseng "Oh no!" Reno said and jumped from afar, "HEY! Tseng is mine!" Elena yelled and jumped down to Tseng.

"Phew! No Fan Girls" but Reno was wrong, now…He got tackled by Fan Girls!

Reno: "Get away! Shoo! Skadoosh! Choking! Not breathing!"

Rude: "Stop pulling me!"

Elena: "Get away from Tseng!"

Tseng: "I can't breathe! Air! Need air!"

Then Rufus came in and made a gun fire that made all the people stop. They all trembled in fear as they heard the sound of the Gun.

Rufus: "Is this what you people came here for? Autographs? Pictures? Or do you all want to be Turk?"

The whole place became quiet. "Sorry Rufus," They all said in sadness.

Rufus: "Good, now, form one line for Tseng, for Rude, for Elena and for Reno"

In a rush, people formed a line. Everybody were introducing to their new teachers one by one.

Reeve came in yawning. "So, what has become of your teachers and new students?" Reeve asked rubbing his eyes "Well, they all went Tarzan on my underlings and I had to fire a Gun shot on the ceiling" Rufus replied. "Ceiling?" Reeve stared in the ceiling. "Isn't it gonna rain?" Reeve said staring at the large hole "It won't" Rufus said not worrying, like if it was in cue, it rained and the ceiling had a leak. Rufus laughed at this Reeve followed the laughter. "God isn't smiling at me today huh?" Rufus laughed "Yeah man" Reeve chuckled.

Tseng was happy to see decent people in his group, talking in correct grammar and not going crazy.

Elena too was happy for all the boys for her were cute and humble and seems like nice guys.

Rude can't help smiling at his new students; he already made good friends with his students.

As for Reno, man he got bored with all the girls blabbering about how they liked him. Reno sighed, _Im fed up with these fan girls, I can't even think of a prank for Elena and Tseng... (Sigh)I wish something would happen, anything! As long we all get distracted like an elephant running with an Ice cream will be nice, or Barney gone mad...oh well_ he told himself. He rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at his students.

Rufus checked his watch "Still no sign of her?" Reeve asked Rufus "Yeah, but she'll be here soon" as they waited, the doors behind them opened. Reeve turned around with eyes wide. Before Rufus could turn around he smiled. The opening of the doors attracted the attention of all the people in the room full of people. Most of all Reno who was saying YAHOO in his mind.

Reno's eyes widened "I-it's h-her" Reno stood up and stared at the girl. "Rufus! Reeve!" the girl in blue said in happiness, she jumped and hugged Rufus. Rufus and Reeve laughed, "My, you've grown" Reeve said "Yeah! Im big now" she laughed "The last time I saw you was when you were 11 years old!" Reeve added. "You look beautiful" Rufus said the girl smiled at Rufus' comment.

Rufus called over his underlings "Tseng! Elena! Rude! Reno!" all of them came to and saw the beautiful young maiden. They stopped in front of Rufus, Reeve and the girl.

As the Girl saw Reno she suddenly spoke, "Y-you're that guy" she said pointing at Reno "You're that Girl" Reno replies. "You two knew each other?" Reeve asked in a puzzled look "Why'd you run away?" Reno asked "I have other things to do than chat in that time" she replies "I never got your name" Reno said wanting to know her name.

Elena: "Oh! So this is the Mystery Girl Reno was talking about?"

Rude: "I guess so well, Reno…scored a hot one"

Tseng: "Well, she is beautiful…and cute"

Reeve: "Oh my, Reno and Angela knows each other?"

Reno: "Angela?"

The girl: "Yup, Angela is my name…Angela Cane"

Reno: "Wow…it sounds like an Angel"

Rufus: "Ahem, no flirting with the Princess, Reno"

Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng: "PRINCESS???"

Reeve nodded, but Angela stayed quiet. "She is the daughter of Agneo Cane and Annella Cane the heir to the throne of Glaz" Rufus said "And she is one of the finest fighters in their kingdom, don't ever underestimate her" Reeve added "Since she was 7 years old, I've been battling her with Rufus, and we get beaten all the time" Reno and the others laughed "Wow, you're weak, getting beaten by a 7 year old girl" Reno teased Angela got mad at Reno "Hey you! Mind your own business" Reno stared at Angela "W-what?" he said "Did you just say something to me???" Reno teased again.

Angela glared at the Red head. Reno gave her the same glare.

Rufus: "So uh…who will suit as Angela's teacher?"

Reeve: "Hmmm…anybody wants to be Angela's teacher?"

When Rude almost raised his hand Elena stopped him "Reno, Reno" she whispered at Rude's ear. "Aww…why does Reno have to get all the hot girls?" Rude whispered back Tseng, Rufus and Reeve stared at Angela as she remained quiet and looked away from the red head. Reno can't stop staring at Angela, but he doesn't want to see a glare from her either.

Elena crossed her fingers. Rude buried his face in his hands, and Tseng just closed his eyes and smiled.

Rufus: "I have decided! Angela will be under Reno"

Angela: "What!?"

Reno: "Huh?"

Elena and Tseng: "Yes!"

Rude in a bored way: "Hoorah…"

Reeve: "Congratulations"

Elena: "You're gonna have fun with Reno all day Angela!"

Angela: "Umm…o-ok Elena?"

Tseng: "Good luck with your trainings"

Rude: "Yes (Sniff) Good luck (Cries)"

Reeve: "Ok, I must be on my way to meet up with Lord Larsa and Lady Ashe"

Rufus: "As for me, I'll be in my office"

Elena, Tseng and Rude left Reno and Angela alone. "So…uh…let's go to our training room?" Reno asked hiding his face "S-sure" Angela replies and follows Reno.

**Training Grounds**

Reno stood tall and proud in front of his students, "Well, our first test is running 1,000 meters, so that means we will run around 12 times in this humongous track field" all the students gasped "I can't do that!" a girl yelled from afar "Well! That's what everybody is doing here!" Reno replied "You think we could do that!?" another girl yelled "Hey! Im the teacher you're the students and I know you all could do it!" Reno replies. "Can we do something else?" another girl yelled.

Reno glared but, when he saw Angela running "I don't know about you people complaining but I'll go right now!" Angela yelled Reno smiled at Angela. The Girls stared at Angela running fast.

Then all the Girls started running.

**Later…**

They all finished 12 laps. Everybody headed to the shower, except Angela. "Good job everybody" Reno said doing High fives to every girl he sees. He noticed Angela walking somewhere. He followed her.

Reno: "Where are you going?"

Angela: "Me? Im just catching some air"

Reno: "Why won't you take a bath first?"

Angela: "Im gonna train a little more"

Reno ran by her side and said "Aren't you tired?"

Angela shook her head "No, Im not tired, Im still full of energy"

Reno laughed "energy? pshh! what an old word"

Angela stared at Reno but continued walking "Well, what do you want me to say? Im full of Power?"

Reno: "Power is good"

Angela: "Whatever Red head"

As Angela walked she notices that Reno was watching her _Nice move Angela...He thinks you're a Jerk! Nice first impressions..._She told herself.

_Slick move Reno...she hates you, I know she hates you_ He too told himself.

Reno watched her every move, her curves. But he snapped out of it when he heard more Girl screams.

**After the Trainings...**

Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reno sat in Rufus' office. They were all sweaty and very very tired...they all glanced at the shimmering light on Rufus' desk.

Rufus: "So, how did your first day do?"

Tseng: "They are really fit to be Turks"

Elena: "Horrible..."

Rude: "Don't ask"

Reno: "Hard to convince Fan girls..."

Tseng: "Where will all the Training Turks stay?"

Rude: "Don't tell me in Shinra Corporation"

Rufus: "They will go to their own houses...they are forbidden to sleep here if they aren't Turk members"

Elena, Rude and Reno: (Sighs in relief)

Reeve: "But, Angela will stay here...for she is being kept by Rufus for safety"

Reno: "Where will she sleep?"

ELena: "You're too concerned LOVER BOY"

Reno: "HEY! SHe's my Student! I need to know where she will stay!"

Elena: "What about your other students? hmm? (Smirks)"

Reno: "They are not Princesses! And Angela is a Princess!"

Angela: "So what if Im a Princess?"

Rufus: "Angela!"

Angela closed the door for she over heard them talking. She went to Rufus and sat beside Reeve. She Glared at Reno. Reno gulped in this moment. "WHere will I be sleeping Rufus?" she asked facing Rufus. "You will be sleeping in....Reno's room" Rufus said.

"What!?" Reno and Angela yelled in shock. "You heard me," Rufus said smiling "Nah...just kidding, you'll be sleeping the room next to Reno's room" he said "Why is it always me?!" Reno said sitting down crossing his arms.

"Becaue you are her teahcer, and teacher's need to know where his or her student will stay, just like what you said" Rufus said.

The whole room burst out laughing, mostly Elena, Rude and Reeve. As For Tseng he remained Quiet.

* * *

**KKK:"Yey! My Second Chapter finished! Hope you guys liked it! wow...Im getting bored this summer, well...Im having fun writing stories!**


	3. Dora the Explorer

**KKK: "HeY Guys! Im back! Hey I Love the Person's review I loved that Line too! Hehehe...Yey! My First Review in my First ever Story! Thanks for the Review! Love ya all!

* * *

****Chapter Three**

**Dora the Explorer**

**Still inside Rufus' office...**

The Whole room was full of laughter, Tseng remained quiet. _Sometimes I don't get why these guys just laugh when somethings not funny_ Tseng told himself. Reno was really mad at them. Angela just stared at them.

Suddenly, an alarm clock went. Reno suddenly smiled "Oh! It's time!" He said staring at his watch. "Time for what?" Angela asked in curiosity. Elena chuckled closing her eyes "Ah, it's just Reno's hobbies" "Hobbies? What hobbies?" Angela again asked.

Then from afar, they heard a very annoying screaming of...Reno. "BOX HEAD IS ON TV!!!"

Rude suddenly slapped his forehead. "Box Head?" Angela laughed. "Box Head is on TV? Usually, American Idol is on at this time" Elena stared at the wall clock.

"Oh no! Speaking of American Idol, Dora the Explorer is on in 10 minutes!" Rude said jumping off of his chair. "It's a Tuesday right!?" Rude said shaking Reeve. "I-It's a Tuesday alright!" Reeve replies with a sweat drop.

"Yes!" Then Rude ran out of Rufus' room. "RENO! Get out of there! I wanna know what happened to Boots' cuddly Dinosaur!" Rude said.

Angela stared at Rufus and made an eyebrow up. "Uh...are they always like that?" "Unfortunately yes..." Rufus replies with a sigh.

**TV Room**

Reno was staring at the TV watching Box head. "Wow! New season of THE ADVENTURES OF BOX HEAD!"

**INFO MOMENT! Featuring Cait Sit and Red XIII**

Cait sit: "Hello people! Im Cait sith! And this is Red XIII"

Red XIII: "Arf (Shut up Cat)"

Cait Sit: "Hey! That's not very nice!"

Red XIII: "(Snicker) Ruff (Peace)"

Cait Sit: "Whatever...Anyways, Box Head is a Man that has a bright colored Box head, the Box was glued to his head when he was 6 years old, and now he is the so-called Box Head! he won 4 Oscar awards and 5 Academy awards"

Red XIII: "(Nods)"

Cait Sit: "That is all"

**Goes back to Reality**

Rude: "Reno! Get away from the TV!"

Reno: "Why yo?"

Rude: "It's Dora the Explorer Hour!"

Reno: "You know RUde, you SHOULD stop watcing Dora,"

Rude: "Why!?"

Reno: "Man, do you really like to watch Dora?"

Rude: "Yes...Why?"

Reno: "Nothing...Damn..I really wanted to watch THE ADVENTURES OF BOX HEAD!"

Reno flips the channel to Nickelodeon. Rude rushes to the TV and drools. "Go Dora!"

Angela stepped inside the TV room and found Reno going towards her. As Reno stopped in front of her, Angela stared at him for a moment. Before she could even take a step, finally...Reno spoke "Hey Angela". Angela ignored the Red Head and continued on to Rude who was talking to the TV.

Dora: "Where's Play park?"

Rude: "DORA! ON YOU LEFT! LEFT!!!!"

Dora: "Where?"

Rude: "LEFT! DORA DON'T BE BLIND!!! LEEEEEFFFFT!!!"

Boots: "There it is!"

Dora: "Way to go! Come on! let's go to play park!"

Boots: "And find my cuddly dinosaur!"

Rude: "YEY!!!"

Angela: "Hi Rude!...umm, what are you doing?"

Rude: "Watching Dora"

Angela: "_This is guy is worst than Tadashi Karino in the class of Speacial A_"

Boots: "I found my Cuddly Dinosaur! Now I can sleep over Dora!"

Dora: "Yey!"

Boots: "Swiper!"

Dora: "Help me and Boots say SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

Rude: "Swiper no swiping!"

Boots: "Again!"

Rude, Dora and Boots: "Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping...swiper NO SWIPING!"

Swiper: "Aww man!"

Rude: "YEY!!!"

Angela stared hopelessly at Rude. _Man...this is guy is like an Overgrown kindergarden_ she told herself. "Hey Angela, I got a training program set up for you" Elena told Angela.

Angela: "Really? Thanks Elena"

Elena: "It's in the 4th floor"

Angela: "Ok, thanks again"

Reno stared at Angela as she left the room. Elena smiled at Reno. "Don't worry, you'll get her someday" Elena said "WHat are you talking about?" Reno quickly defended himself. Elena giggled and left the room.

Reno picked up the remote from the couch. And watched Rude. _Bye Dora_ Reno said and smirked, he pushed the off button, that led Rude cry.

Rude: "DORA!!!"

Rude hugged the screen and cried then suddenly...his emotions changed. "WHO TURNED THE TV OFF???" MAD MODE.

Reno: "What?...Rufus did it"

Rude: "LEt's go teach Rufus a lesson!"

Reno: "Yeah! come on Rude! Let's get him! for turning the TV off at Dora Hour"

Rude: "But first Reno, can I have the remote that YOU'RE HOLDING!?"

Reno: "Whoopsie, _Im doomed_"

Reno ran for his life as Rude chased him like a mad bull....what a day.

* * *

**KKK: "Well thats the chapter for today, kinda short..Hope you'll like it!"**


	4. Becoming Friends

**KKK:"Hi Guys! Wow...Im getting busier here in my house, and...kinda running out of ideas...and maybe put a little twist, Well! I hope you guys will like this chapter, and for me...the last chapter was kinda sucky..hehe,...Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Becoming Friends**

Reno was running away from Rude for he got Rude in his Mad mode. By turning off the TV when Rude was watching Dora.

They passed the kitchen, the bathrooms. Reno climbed on the walls as Rude jumped on the walls. They jumped on the 3rd floor, and to the laundry basket.

**Tseng's office**

After the hard work of training new students...Tseng can now focus on relaxing with a cup of coffee on his hands, and a soft pillow resting on his head, sitting on a couch while watching his Soap Opera's. He slowly placed the cup of coffee on his table and said.

Tseng: "Ah...Peace and quiet..."

Then Reno and Rude went inside his office, making loud noises that made Tseng go crazy. "WHAT ARE** YOU** TWO DOING HERE!?" Tseng yelled in shock. They bumped to a huge stalk of CD's "Hey! That was alphabetized!" Tseng yelled as he approached the CD's. Then...they accidentaly kicked Tseng's coffee on his table "MY COFFEE!" Tseng angrily yelled."You can't catch me DORA!" Reno teased. "Come here Ginger!" Rude teased back. But in a mad voice.

Reno: "Gasp! GINGER!?"

Tseng: "(Snicker) Ginger?"

Reno: "Take that back!"

Rude: "But first, come here and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Reno: "Saying you'll rip me to shreds isn't gonna convince me of coming to you"

Rude: "Why you little!"

Then Reno left the room still running and laughing as Rude chased him with a little chuckle. They left Tseng and his room messed up.

Tseng: "RENO! RUDE! oh...you guys are going to pay tomorrow...Oh no! did they?"

Tseng stared on his feet "Did they see my bunny slippers? I hope not"

As Reno was running, he opened his cellphone and laughed at a picture of Tseng and his Bunny slippers. "Oh man! If Elena, Rufus and Reeve see's this, I know Elena will post this is the Internet!" Reno laughed.

And then, he saw a way where he can hide from Rude's rage. An Air Vent! "Perfect!"

He climbed on the walls and went inside the Air Vent. "I'll get you later Reno!" Rude yelled in the Air Vent.

"There's no way you could do that yo" Reno yelled back.

As he crawled. He didn't notice that he was on the 4th floor. He heard Gun shots. "Gun Shots? I think Im near the Training room...or someone's attacking the Turks base!.........Nah.." Reno told himself.

Reno: "Oooh! Peeky hole!"

He stared on the Peeky hole and found Angela, holding a gun and pointing it on a Dummy that looks like Sephiroth.

She fired the gun and missed Sephiroth. "A noob huh?" Reno said and laughed. Angela heard Reno's laugh and fired the gun on one of the Air Vents Screw that led it loose and made Reno fall.

Reno pulled himself up and said "I thought you don't know how to aim a gun?"

Angela: "I didn't aim for the Sephiroth dummy, I aimed the Target sign over there"

Reno: "Target sign?"

He looked pass the Sephiroth dummy and found a Target sign. He went closer to the sign and found a hole on the middle of the Target sign. "Goodness Gravy..." he quietly said.

Angela went closer to Reno and said "But...I need more tutoring about guns, it was just begginers luck"

Reno: "You're looking at a professional Gun slinger!"

Angela giggled and said "Ok, professional GUN SLINGER help me how to hold a gun or how to aim something with the right hand position"

Reno: "Alright then..."

Angela pulled her Red 9 gun out of her pocket and showed it to Reno. "A Red 9?" Reno said staring at the gun.

She nodded at Reno. Reno held the gun and tries a few pose. Angela laughed at Reno as he laughed at himself too.

Reno: "Well...let's start?"

Angela: "Sure,"

Reno handed her gun over. Angela tries a pose of aiming a gun at Sephiroth. "No, no...not like that!..." Reno said as he went beside Angela. "If you do that, the gun is inclined. Now if you do this" Renoo said. He then put his hands around her and placed his hands on hers. He slowly moved Angela's hands.

Angela turned her head, and she met the red heads chest. She could hear Reno's heart beat...it was a little fast. She blushed lightly as Reno took his hands off of hers.

Reno cleared his throat. "Ahem...see? now it's straight...try aiming Sephiroth" Reno said.

Angela fired the gun. "Wow! this is easy! It's easier holding the gun like this" she said. "Thank you...Reno"

Reno: "Your welcome"

They stayed quiet for a moment. Then Reno's alarm clock rang. "Oh, its midnight" Reno said. "That was fast" Angela replies.

Then her stomach growled. "What was that?" Reno laughed "haha...My stomach" Angela said holding her tummy.

Reno: "Wanna go eat? I could cook for you"

Angela: "No, I'll cook myself"

Reno: "Come on, I want you to try my cooking...just for once? I AM CHEF RENO!"

Angela stared at the Red heads face. "Ok...alright, come on"

They both walked out of the Training room. Angela smiled at Reno and Reno laughed back.

**In the Kitchen**

Reno: "Well, here is the Kitchen"

Angela closed a broken cabinet and said "Why does the kitchen look like...a storm just passed?"

Reno stared at the whole kitchen..."I mean, look at the faucet, it's twisted...and the cabinets are full of punch marks...and the chairs...are on the ceiling, and the ceiling...is full of face marks...of Rude" Angela said.

Reno: "I-it's quite a long story r-really"

Angela: "Well, let's eat...whats the menu **Chef Reno**?" she laughed.

Reno: "I'll cook you Spaghetti...cheese with hot dog?"

Angela: "Anything would be fine"

Reno: "Ok! One Spaghetti with Cheese and Hot dog comin' up!"

He pulled out some noodles, Hot dogs and cheese. A frying pan, a knife, tomato sauce and some water.

Reno: "You shall taste the delicious cooking of CHEF RENO!"

Angela laughed at Reno with the expression and the voice stuff. _He would do a better Chef Reno with a mustache_ she told herself.

**After cooking**

Elena went out of her office and reached the kitchen. But before she could ever come in. She eard voices. She leaned to a wall and peeked in the kitchen. She found Reno and Angela eating together.

Elena: "_Whoa! Is that Angela and Reno together?_"

Angela: "This is amazing Reno! Mmmm!"

Reno: "What did I tell you?"

Angela: "You're right, haha"

They both laughed and made Elena smile.

Elena: "Aww...they really make a cute couple...if only Angela could see that"

Elena left them and went to her room again. _I'll not interrupt them...I'll just eat later when their gone_ Elena told herself.

**After Eating...**

"That was delicious!" Angela said again hugging her tummy. "Whoops! you left spaghetti sauce on your lips....let me get that" Reno said grabbing a tissue.

Angela stared at the Red head and said "N-no...just le me wipe it"

Reno: "Uh...o-ok" he said and gave the tissue to Angela.

Angela slowly wiped the sauce off of her face and yawned. She smiled at Reno that shows she's giving thanks.

Reno: "Um...well..time to sleep?"

Angela: "Yes...but wait, show me where our rooms are"

Reno: "Sure...come along"

They left the kitchen and went on their way.

**Outside Reno's office**

Reno faced his office door and said "Well, here is my office...(He faced to his right and there, a door rests)...and that is your room"

Angela: "Our office is just next to each other huh?"

Reno: "Yes..(Clears throat)...does this mean...goodnight?"

Angela: "(Nods)..yes,"

Angela went on her way to the door. Before she could open the door. She notices that Reno was still watching her. She finally spoke and said.

Angela: "Goodnight...Reno"

Reno upon hearing his name. Answered softly "Goodnight...Angela"

Angela: "Thanks for the Spaghetti...again" she smiled.

Reno: "No porb....and maybe someday, you'll taste my cookings again"

Angela: "I hope so...Goodnight"

She said and went inside her room. "Goodnight" He replies and unlocks the door of his office.

Little did they know. Elena were spying on them. _OMGOSH! That was sooo Cute!_ and then she went back to her office.

**Angela's room**

It wasn't big, nor was it small. It was a normal room. The bed was soft and fluffy, the bathroom was clean and fragrant. The Hardware and furnitures look new. She smiled at her new room. And enjoyed it.

She changed her clothes. And lay down on the bed. She tought of Reno's delicious cooking. "Speaking of Reno..." she told herself. She started to think about the red head. How he taught her how to handle a gun. And how delicious his cooking was.

And what kind of training will they do for tomorrow. "I wonder" she told herself.

**Reno's room**

It was a really really messy room. Compare it to some of your friends room, his room smells like rotten eggs and sweaty socks.

Reno: "I really need to fix my room"

He said and sighed.

* * *

**KKK: "Yey! It's finished!....Phew! Im still working on the next chapter! please Review! hehehe"**


	5. Cloud Strife

**KKK: "Yes! The 5th Chapter is here! Wow...I got my sense of making stories back! Please read and enjoy!"**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Cloud Strife**

It was another early morning, Reno didn't mind waking up early. He was happy cooking Pancakes and Omelet's for all of them. He served 2 Pancakes and 1 Omelet in each plate.

Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Rude and Reeve stared at the food.

Tseng: "This isn't poisoned right?"

Reno gave them a face like a What? face. "What are you talking about?"

Elena: "It smells fine…its seems ok"

Rude: "I don't trust Reno's cooking…or him giving away his time on WATCHING TV"

Reno: "Oh come on…just try it"

Rude: "It was **Dora Hour**!"

Reeve: "Who wants to eat first?"

Rufus: "I think I'll pass your question Reeve"

Then Angela came and jumped happily in her PJ's "Good Morning everybody!"

Everybody: "Good Morning Angela!"

Reno: "Good Morning Angela!"

Angela: "Good Morning Reno! Mmmm…Reno's cooking!"

Reno: "Yeah! Try this, it is my specialty…and it tastes delicious for I am…CHEF RENO!"

They all stared at Reno. _What did he just say? Chef Reno???_ They all said in their thoughts.

Angela: "Mmmm! Delicious Reno!"

Rufus: "Reno's cooking? Delicious? Impossible!"

Reeve eating: "She's right! Try it Rufus!"

Elena: "This is amazing!"

Rude: "I wish my mouth was bigger!"

Rufus tried and bite the pancake. He dropped the fork and his eyes widened. "DELICIOUS!"

Rufus: "More! I want more!"

Reno laughed at his friends. And he saw Angela smiling at him. "What?"

Angela: "Nothing…I love your cooking, it's irresistible!"

Reno: "Really? Well….I AM Chef Reno"

Angela: "I loved the Spaghetti last night too"

Reno: "I take that as a compliment"

Angela: "It is a compliment"

Reno: "I know"

Angela shook her head and continued eating. Reno smiled seeing all of them eat. "That's MINE! Give that back REEVE!" Rufus yelled grabbing Reeve's plate. _What has gone into Rufus!?_ He said.

"Ah! That was delicious!...well, Im off to my Daily Jog, See ya guys! Thanks again Reno" Angela said standing up. "uh..Ok, see ya" Reno said watching Angela leave the kitchen.

Reno heard nothing but the sound of Elena whispering. He turned around and found all of them talking to each other.

Reno: "What are you doing?"

Rufus: "Since Angela came...you acted wierd"

Elena: "Yeah, you're not a prankster anymore"

Reno: "Hey! I don't come up with jokes that easily you know!"

Rude: "Right..."

Reeve: "Oh well....who's gonna eat the last pancake?"

Rufus: "Don't even think of getting that Pancake"

Tseng: "I would!"

And then Tseng grabbed the pancake with his fork and ate it. Rufus' eyes widened and sweat dropped. "That was suppose to be mine"

**Angela jogging**

She jogged around the base. She waved to the other Turks. She smiled at the women in the counter. Until...she stumbles upon a blonde guy in the counter. "Where's Reno?" He asked "Reno?..._who could this guy be?_" She told herself.

Counter Lady spotted Angela and said: "Ah! Mam, please come here"

Angela looked around: "Me?"

Counter Lady: "Yes mam"

Cloud turned around and found Angela going towards them. "Why what is it?"

Counter Lady: "This young man is looking for Mr. Reno Sinclair"

Angela: "Oh Reno?...He is in the 3rd floor"

Cloud: "You know Reno?"

Angela: "Yes, he is my teacher"

Cloud: "A teacher in what?"

Angela: "Training"

Cloud: "Oh, well...can you show where Reno is? People will say Im a tresspasser"

Angela: "Ok,"

They left and thanked the counter Lady. They went to the stairs that leads to the 1st floor. "Oh, by the way...whats your name?" Cloud asked. "Angela...Angela Cane" She replied with a smile "You?" "Cloud, Cloud Strife" he replied back.

Angela: "Nice to meet you Cloud"

Cloud: "Nice to meet you too...Angela"

They shared a tender smile and continued on their way. They reached the 1st floor. "What floor is this?" Cloud asked.

Angela: "This floor? The Laundry floor"

Cloud: "What about the others?"

Angela: "Well...the 2nd is the entertainment floor, the 3rd is the Food floor, 4th is the training floor..the 5th is our offices and the 6th is Rufus' floor...and the others...I don't know yet"

Cloud: "Wow....3rd floor seems cool"

They both laughed and climbed another staircase. "Why didn't we use the elevator?" Cloud asked. They passed an Elevator and there a sign lay, "OUT OF ORDER" ..."Oh...now I get it" Cloud said staring at the sign.

The continued on their way and reached the 3rd floor. "Here it is" Angela said waiting for cloud to come. "I smell something delicious!" Cloud said following the scent. "Oh it's Reno's cooking!" Angela said following Cloud. "Reno can cook!?" Cloud said in shock. "Yes...why? You guys don't know?" Angela said "No, he doesn't like cooking" Cloud replied "Well, he does now" Angela again replied.

They reached the kitchen and found them eating. "Reno!" Cloud greeted. "Cloud! what are you doing he-" he was cut off by Angela. "He was looking for you Reno" she said "Hi Angela...you know Cloud?" Reno said pointing "I met her just now" Cloud said. Reno stared at them and kinda frowned. "Why?" Angela suddenly spoke. Reno stared at Angela and said "N-nothing..." "Oh..ok, I'll be going and continue my Jog," she said.

Reno: "Ok, Bye Angela, see ya later at training"

Angela: "Ok Reno! See ya! Bye Cloud, it was nice talking to you"

Cloud: "See ya! Nice talking to you too"

Angela: "Bye guys...AGAIN"

Everybody: "Bye Angela!"

Angela left the room. Cloud stared at Reno and then stared at the door, and to Reno again. "Helloooo Reno?" Cloud said raising his hand up and down infront of Reno's face. "C-cloud?" he finally said "Why? Is there something wrong?" Cloud replied.

Elena: "Oh don't worry Cloud, it was just that...Reno has a crush on Angela"

Cloud: "Huh? you do?"

Reno: "......."

Cloud: "You do huh? (Smiles)...You're lucky Reno"

Reno: "Huh?"

Cloud: "I mean..come on, she's cute...or beautiful, energetic and kind"

Reno: "How would you know, you just met her?"

Cloud: "Cause...that's what I see in her"

Elena: "Cloud is right Reno"

Rude: "(Nods)"

Reeve: "Do you really like her?"

Rufus: "I really like this Omelet! MMMmmmm"

Tseng: "...."

Reno stared at them for a minute and went to the sink. He stared outside the window and thought of somethings. Then...he saw Angela running around. He smiled at the sight...the sight was short for a pesky fly or a Bird hit the window.

Tseng: "I'll just pretend I didn't see that"

**Angela again...**

"Cloud Strife?" she asked herself. "I think I heard that name before....nah.." she told herself and continued walking.

People watched her as she passed by. She noticed students coming. "That was early..." She said and stopped her jogging. She wiped the sweat on her brow and went inside the entrance of the building.

**Cloud and Reno**

Cloud watched Reno. "What is it friend?" he asked "Nothing..." Reno replied and turned around to face Cloud. "Wanna battle?" Cloud asked. "Sure, did you bring it?" Reno smiled. "Yes...I did" he replied. "I bet for Cloud" Reeve told Elena "I bet for Reno then..." Elena said.

Reeve: "10 Gil?"

Elena: "20 Gil"

Reeve: "50"

Elena: "100"

Reeve: "100 it is! Deal or No deal?"

Elena: "Deal"

**Later....**

Cloud: "Nooo!!!"

Reno: "Yeah! Counter!"

Cloud: "Oh no!!! NO!!!"

Reno: "All right Yo!!!"

Cloud: "Uhn! (Sweat comes down)....It can't be!"

Reno: "Oh yes! (Boom!)....YEAH! I WON!"

Cloud: "Oh man! you beat me again!"

Reno: "You can't beat me with my Rasengan!"

Cloud: "Stupid Naruto Ultimate Accel 2 game of Playstation 2"

Reno: "I won 58 times, you lost 57 times! IM A CHAMPION!!!"

Cloud: "(Sniff, cries)...oh man...I suck"

Elena and Reeve were sitting on a couch watching the two play "Where's our bet Reeve?" Elena said hinding her hand over. "Grr...fine...here is your 100 Gil.." Reeve said with a frown.

Elena: "Thank you for your participation" Elena left the room leaving Reeve and Cloud sad as Reno jumped for joy.

**Hallways**

Elena bumped into Angela who was going to the shower room. "Oh Angela!" Elena said pulling herself up. "Im gonna go take a shower," Angela said.

Elena: "Uh..ok"

Angela: "By the way...the students are here.."

Elena: "Damn! I hate it..."

Angela left Elena who stomped to the 2nd floor. Rude ran down the stairs. Tseng used a rope outside his window and went down. Rufus went to his office. Reeve went to the candy room. Reno stayed in the room as Cloud pushes him outside.

Cloud: "Oh come on Reno! Go teach your students!"

Reno: "No way yo!"

CLoud: "Why?"

Reno: "It's a zoo out there!"

Cloud: "If you won't leave I'll go Monkey on you!"

Reno: "Fine! Fine! Fine!"

**Later....(Again)**

Reno left Cloud alone inside the room. Cloud sat on the couch and flipped the television. "OMG! it's Box Head!" Cloud said.

Angela: "Box head?"

Cloud heard Angela's voice and turned around to look for Angela. "Hey Cloud" she said "Where's Reno?"

Cloud: "HE went down"

Angela: "Oh...wanna come?"

Cloud: "Where?"

Angela: "Downstairs?"

Cloud: "Sure"

Angela: "While Reno teaches the others...let's train"

Cloud Stretched his arms and said "Sure! IM UP TO A FIGHT!"

Angela smiled. Cloud went beside her and walked together to the 1st floor.

**As they were walking...**

Cloud was making jokes that made Angela LOL. She couldn't resist the Blonde Comedian. They begin making a good friendship. _Its fun hanging around with Cloud Strife...he is really funny, at first I thought he is some troublesome guy...but don't judge a book by its cover!_ she told herself.

_Wow, she is reallt cute when she giggles. She's fun to hang-out with. _Cloud told himself.

They reached the room full of screaming people. They spotted Reno, Tseng, Elena and Rude on the ceiling not going down.

Elena: "Savages!"

Rude: "I don't want this!"

Tseng: "Oh god..."

Reno: "Stop taking pictures yo!"

Cloud and Angela stared at their friends. "Pity..." Cloud said as Angela sweat dropped.

And then..Rufus came in and fired another gun shot. And made the whole room quiet again. "How many times should I tell you people to Shut the Hell Up!?" Rufus said in an unfamiliar tone.

They all formed another line. "Phew...we're safe" Tseng said going down.

Cloud and Angela appraoched the 4 Turks. "Angela and I are just going to train" Cloud pointed to the person beside him.

Angela: "Yup!"

Elena: "Sure, There's no Biggy"

Reno: "But be sure to come back, cause Im gonna teach back flips, summersaults.....(Keeps on talking)"

Angela puts her finger on Reno's mouth that made him shut up. "I will" she smiled.

Elena and Rude smiled. "Come on Cloud" Angela said "See ya later Reno!'

Cloud: "Lets practice sparring!"

Angela: "Sure!"

Reno watched them leave the room. "Jealous?" Elena suddenly said "W-what? Im not Jealous!" Reno said defending himself "Yeah right..." Elena said and went away.

**Training Room - Cloud and Angela**

Cloud: "Lets make this quick"

Angela: "Don't underestimate me, haha"

Cloud: "Alright....1...2...GO!"

Cloud made the first move and kicked Angela but Angela blocked him with her arms and pushed him afar and threw a punch but was blocked by Cloud. She jumped away and ran through the walls as Cloud jumped to reach her. Angela gets her Gun and aims it to Cloud, he withdraws his Buster sword and raced to Angela.

They laughed as they fought "She's good" Cloud said "But Im better" and charged to Angela.

They had fun in their training. Angela was happy that she met Cloud. And made him a sparring partner. Cloud felt the same way too about meeting her as a friend and having fun sparring.

* * *

**KKK: "This is my 5th Chapter! ....Phew! Yey! Please wait for the other Chapters! Hope you liked this chapter!"**


	6. Just some night

**KKK: "Awww…man, I just noticed…before I say anything else, I put YEY!....Time to change things!. Ok…My Sixth Chapter, the other chapters were kinda boring…for my little cousin...and for me too maybe..hahaha...Please enjoy reading!"**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Phew!" Cloud said catching his breath as he sat sown on the floor drinking his cold bottled water. "You're good" he sipped. "Not bad yourself," She replied as she sat down beside Cloud. He opened his mouth wide for more water to go inside his mouth. After the drink, he closed his eyes and stared on the floor. She couldn't help but notice the time. "Wow, it's passed 2 Hours?" She as she stared at the clock.

Cloud smiled at her, but she didn't notice Cloud. He stood up and said "We must be going...Reno told us that he is gonna teach you something right?" he said "Y-yeah..." Angela said facing Cloud. He offered his hand for her to stand up. She smiled and grabbed Cloud's hand. As she stood up, Cloud watched her.

She wiped the dust off of her and faced Cloud. "Come on, let's go to the training grounds..." She said and turned around to face the doors. He followed her on her way to the door.

**Training Grounds**

Reno wiped the sweat off of his face and said "Let's keep it moving people!".

He watched the girls run and jump. "Ok! Good work Girls! _Wow, this is easier! As long as I concentrate..._" He told himself as he jumped a meter away from the girls.

The Girls watched Reno as Reno's hair swayed from the wind, they watched his every move that made them say "Oooohhh and some Aaaahhhsss" He kept on jumping until he bumped into Cloud.

Reno: "Cloud?"

Cloud: "Hey Reno! We're back!...My, you're sweaty"

Reno: "Y-yeah..(Sniff)...Whoo! you smell like a wet Dog Cloud"

Cloud: "I know...and please get off of me"

Reno: "Oh..hehe, sorry yo"

Reno stood up and pulled Cloud up. They wiped the dusts on their clothes and hair. Angela giggled.

Angela: "My, that was a fall Reno"

Reno smiled seeing her face: "You think so?"

Angela: "Good thing Cloud didn't get crushed and still breathing"

Cloud smiled: "Haha...(Pokes Angela's head)"

Reno saw what Cloud did as Angela poked him back. He didn't know this feeling. Jealousy? He cleared his throat, Cloud heard him and stopped and stared at Reno.

Cloud: "I should be going, Tifa and Denzel are waiting for me, we'll be watching a ball game haha...I almost forgot because of your student"

Then he pokes Angela again. She giggled and poked him back. Cloud patted her head.

Angela: "See ya tomorrow?"

Cloud: "Sure! See ya!"

When Cloud was out of sight...Reno appraoched Angela "Did you had fun?"

Angela: "Yeah!" She was still staring at where Cloud went.

Reno stared at her: "You like him?"

Angela: "What? No..."

Reno: "Really..."

Angela: "Serious, he just reminded of my old friend Trent"

Reno: "Really?"

Angela: "Yeah! He said he likes Tifa, he kept on talking about Tifa"

Reno: "He was lying then when he told me he likes Aerith?"

Angela: "This Aerith woman likes this Zack Guy he said"

Reno laughed Angela smiled. "Well, Teacher? what do we do now?"

Reno replied running: "Run as fast as you can to catch me!"

Angela laughed: "Ready or not here I come!"

They were running like Flash badly wants to go to the Bathroom. She giggled as she chased Reno off. Reno himself was not feeling Jealousy. My how fast they were. The other trainee's can't believe their eyes.

Elena saw them running. She smiled watching Reno smile, so was Angela who looked like laughing.

**After the training...**

Everybody left, Angela and Reno were still training. She was stretching her legs as Reno was drinking water.

Reno: "Time to rest"

Angela: "Yeah...Im bushed"

She stood up and followed Reno. Elena, Rude and Tseng was staring at them.

Rude: "Reno doesn't train long when Im with him"

Elena: "He likes Angela remember?"

Tseng: "I Don't know about you guys but Im outta here"

Elena: "They look good together!"

Rude: "Rrright..."

Rude jumped down and followed Tseng. Elena was like in a Couple loving Fan Moment.

**Inside the Base**

Reno slowly opened Angela's door. "Goodnight" He softly said "You too" She replied with a smile.

Elena was still watching them. She was saying Awww...in her mind. She wondered if they will have dinner again later night?

And she was correct...

**Midnight...**

Reno slowly went out of his room and slowly tip toed to Angela's room. He knocked gently not waking the others up. He heard a Yes? from the door.

Angela: "Who is it?"

Reno whispering: "It's Reno!"

Angela quickly opened the door and saw Reno. "What is it?"

Reno: "Want to eat? Im kinda hungry..and I don't want to be alone when Im eating"

Angela: "Sure! Hey, what about we watched a scary movie?"

Reno: "What movie?"

Angela went away for a second and grabbed a DVD she showed it to Reno.

Reno: "The Grudge 3?"

Angela: "Mhm! I don't want watching scary movies all alone, so let's eat and watch together"

Reno smiled _Yes! We're eating together and watching together!_

Angela went out and went straight to the kitchen with Reno. He pulled a bowl and Pop corn. He began to microwave the popcorn.

Angela: "I'll be in the 2nd floor and flip the TV on ok?"

Reno: "Sure thing, I'll be there in a minute"

**A Minute Later...**

Angela sat on thee couch Reno followed. She hugged a Pillow as Reno carried the Popcorn. My, if you heard their gasps and little screams you'll laugh. They resist not shouting loud.

They even laughed at how the ghosts moved and how Toshio played with the Potato Head.

**And again Later...**

Elena went out of her room and yawned. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She could see light from the second floor and checked it out.

She softly went down the stairs. She could here some people screaming in the TV. _A horror Marathon? It could be Rude_ she told herself.

She was surprised when she saw that it was Reno and Angela sleeping!

Reno was sitting up as Angela's head was placed on Reno's shoulder and Reno's arms was wrapped around Angela's shoulder.

Elena awwed for a moment. She appraoched the two. But Angela suddenly woke up. Elena paused for a minute.

Angela rubbed her eyes: "Did I fell asleep?" She whispered.

She stared at her shoulder and found Reno's Hand. She pushed Reno's arm away in shock.

Elena: "Why'd you do that?"

Angela appraoched Elena and said: "Why did he do that? Wrapping his arms around me?"

Elena: "I don't know, and who slept first?"

Angela: "Me...and I put my head on his shoulders because he offered his shoulder"

Elena: "Then...maybe he put his arms around you because you were crushing his arm"

Angela: "You're right..."

She then approached Reno. She tried to wake him up gently.

Angela: "Reno...Reno?"

Reno opened his eyes and lightly blushed: "Angela?"

Elena: "You two fell asleep"

Reno: "I fell asleep?"

Angela: "Yes,"

Reno yawned and turned off the TV. "Im a go to bed now" Angela said.

Elena: "I'll be going to the bathroom"

Reno: "Come on, let's go back"

**Infront of their room**

Angela faced Reno. She smiled.

Angela: "Thanks again for inviting me to eat and watch with you"

Reno: "No big..."

Angela: "Goodnight..."

Reno: "Goodnight"

And they both slowly closed the door.

Elena smiled and headed to her room, but before she could even open the door...Rude comes out.

Rude: "Spiders! Spiders! They want me to belly Dance! But i don't want to belly dance!"

Elena: "Tell the spiders yu don't want to Rude"

Rude: "ok..Ok..i'll tell them I'll-*Snores*"

Elena shook her head as she smiled and went over to Rude. She Grabbed Rude's arm and pulled him to his office. Tseng came out of his office and saw no one was there. So he just left and went inside his office again.

* * *

**KKK: "Ok! that's the end of this CHapter! Sucky end for this Chapter..."**


	7. A Mission?

**

* * *

**

KKK: "Here I am with Chapter Seven Reviews please!"

* * *

**The next Day...**

Reno stretched his arms and yawned as Elena placed Coffee on his front. Tseng brushed up his hair, Rude wiped his Shades. Then a loud noise came out from the door. They all stared at where the noise was coming out. And then it became quiet again. Elena sat down on her chair and smirked at Reno. He took a sip on the coffee and yawned again.

Then someone kicked the door open that made Tseng jump out of his chair. "I've got good new and Bad news" Rufus said.

Tseng: "Dangit Rufus! Stop making me jump like that!"

Rufus: "As I was saying, there's good new and bad news"

"He was ignored!" Reno teased.

Tseng glared at Reno.

Elena: "What is it Rufus?"

Rufus: "The Good news is there's no Students to teach today"

All: "YES!!! Woohoo!"

Rufus: "The Bad news is our Cookie tank is empty"

All: "Awww..."

Rude: "I was saving my Rainbow cookie's inside!"

Reno resists not to laugh and remained quiet. Rude sat down angry and sad at the same time. Elena frowned at the Cookie incident. Tseng grabbed his coffee and said "Then, did you know who ate and when did it happen?"

All: "Yeah who?"

Rufus: "Im not quite sure...but Im pretty sure the cookies were still there last night...(Glares at Reno)"

Reno: "What?"

Tseng: "It was you?"

Reno: "Me? Pshhh no it's not me!"

Then Rude wipes crums off of Reno's tux "You're such a bad lair Reno"

Reno: "Im serious! It wasn't me!"

Elena: "What about those crums?"

Reno: "Somebody must've put it there!"

Rude: "How a Rat?"

Reno: "Yes a Rat!"

Tseng: "Please you're making this up again"

Reno: "It's the truth!"

Then they went on blabbing and blabbing again.

**After the blabbing...**

They sat quietly not doing anything but Blink and breathe. Elena couldn't resist the silence so she placed her hands on the table and began to speak.

Elena: "What were you doing with Angela the last few days concluding last night?"

The others stared at Elena and Reno. "What do you mean by that Elena?" Reno hesitated.

Elena: "I always see you two eating at Midnight and you guys watched a Movie last night and you two fell asleep on the couch!"

Reno: "What? I was making friends"

Tseng: "Or you're just luring her to be yours?"

Reno: "What? Pfft no!"

Rufus: "So Reno really likes Angela huh?"

Reeve: "That's what we think Rufus, but what about Reno?"

Reno: " i told you i don't like-"

He was cut off by Angela who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Everybody stared at Reno smiling and to Angela. She finished rubbing her eyes and now had a clear sight. She saw everyone staring at her with creepy smiles.

Angela: "What? Is there something on my face?"

Elena: "Nope! Oooh look at the time" She said sarcastingly.

Rude: "We better go"

Tseng: "Im taking a shower"

Rufus: "I'll go play Wack-a-Chocobo"

Reeve: "Im coming with you and watch you Rufus"

So Angela and Reno were left alone inside the Kitchen. Reno stayed quiet not staring at Angela. She didn't stare at him either so she grabbed a box of Milk and sat on the other side of the table. She picked up the Milk and poured it on the glass. She ate Waffles with Milk. Reno couldn't resist but to stare at her.

Reno: "So...uh...is it good?"

Angela looked up and saw Reno blushing and staring at her. She smiled that made Reno blush even more.

Angela: "What do you mean good? This is awesome"

Reno smiled and looked away again. "Why are you still in PJ's?"

Angela: "Why is that bad? You're in PJ's too you know"

They began to talk and talk and next thing you know they were laughing.

**Later that Afternoon**

Reeve rushed to Rufus' office. He knocked slowly. "Who is it?" rufus said with a tune. "Uhmm it's me sir" he said. "Come in" Rufus said in another tune.

He gently opened the door and went in. "Sir, we are assigned to be in a mission" He said throwing the paper to Rufus' desk.

Rufus: "Mission? Tell them Im not accepting any"

Reeve: "But sir, it's from Watanuki Village"

Rufus: "Ah, Is it from my old friend Elrond?"

Reeve: "Yes sir"

Rufus grabbed the papers and began reading it slowly. "Oh? a Mastermind behind everything in the World's disasters?"

Reeve: "Sir?"

Rufus: "We will leave at once!"

**Later....**

Rufus stood tall infront of the 5 Turks. Reeve as well stood tall. Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reno and Angela stood quietly.

The room was really quiet...yup really quiet...not even a fly could make a noise and no there are no crickets.

Elena: "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" she shouted not resisting the noise.

They all stared at Elena as if she gone mad. "Uh..." she looked back "What's t-the p-problem sir?"

Rufus: "I have here is a paper"

Reno: "We could see that"

Rufus: "And in this paper there is a note"

He opened the paper and there they found a Half-note. "And in the back there's a letter" Reeve added. He turned it around and found a letter T.

Tseng: "So...uh...that's it? What's the point?"

Rufus: "The real reason that I let you all come here is to know we have a mission"

Reeve: "And to see that Note and letter"

Rufus: "Hush! now as I was saying, this mission came from Watanuki Village"

Rude: "Watanuki Village?"

Rufus: "That's right, they say there's a Mastermind behind all of these Disasters and can make the unthinkable happen"

Elena: "What do you mean?"

Reeve: "We're not sure"

All: "Huh?"

Rufus: "Reeve meant was we're not sure about what's the Mastermind doing and how it is connected to the Watanuki village"

Tseng: "So we're gonna find that out in the Village's Chief?"

Rufus: "Yes"

Reno: "So uh when do we leave?"

Rufus: "Tonight"

Rude and Reno: "Tonight!? Why tonight!?"

Rufus: "So we could come to Watanuki Village by Sun rise"

Reno: "How about just going there tomorrow Afternoon or Morning?"

Rufus: "I don't want to travel at daylight and I don't want to investigate at night"

Reno: "Hmph...fine..."

Angela: "So uh...Watanuki Village?"

Rufus: "Why yes Angela, I heard that your Uncle Sidro was coming there this afternoon"

Angela in excitement said: "Hooray! Uncle Sidro is going to be there!"

The Turks and Reeve were happy to see Angela smile.

**While they were Packing...**

Elena and Angela were chatting together about what is their first impression to each other. Elena told Angela that she would be nice and very athletic. As for Angela she thought of Elena as a Cool looking girl that has unique skills for fighting based on her appearence.

They both laughed. When they quiet down a bit, Elena said: "Im going to the bathroom for a moment and take a shower before going to packing again"

Angela: "Oh sure, It's ok"

Elena: "All right!"

She went inside the bathroom and left Angela alone. She heard something outside. She hears the leaves moving fast from the trees. She grabs a chair and readies it. When the person appeared...

Angela: "Reno?"

Reno: "Is it safe? Is Elena away and- what are you doing with that?" he pointed.

Angela slowly hid it behind her and said: "I thought you might be an intruder, so...I grabbed a chair and-"

Reno: "Oh I see...sorry for not making a perfect entrance like your majesty"

Angela: "Stop calling me that!"

Reno: "Why?"

Angela: "N-Nothing...it's just that I think it doesn't fit me to be a princess or a Queen or-"

She was cut off by Reno: "Princess Angela...hmmm...Queen Angela" he said that caught Angela's attention.

Angela stared at Reno. "I like it" Reno said with a sweet voice that made Angela blush lightly.

They didn't talk for a minute they just stared at each other like they were midless Zombies. And Angela who can't resist said...

Angela: "Ummm...Why'd you climb the tree?"

Reno: "Cause I want to see you"

Angela blushing lightly: "Then why did you want to hide from Elena?"

Reno: "Cause she might-"

He was cut off y none other than Elena! "hello Reno"

Reno: "Yipes! Elena! Hey...uh..."

Elena: "You know better to stay away from my room!"

Reno: "B-but!"

Elena: "No buts! Away with you!"

She pushed Reno away to the tree and made Reno fall flat on his face. Luckily Rude was there and catched Reno.

Elena wiped her hands Angela sweat dropped and stared at the window. "That outta teach him to mess around in my room!"

Angela: "Is he hurt?"

Elena: "Nope! Not a bit"

Angela: "How'd you know?"

Elena: "I've thrown him out of the window several times!"

Shout from afar: "RENO! you come back here and repair my shades!"

Reno: "No can do Rude! i have no money! Why won't you ask Tseng about it?"

Rude: "What about you go ask Tseng and see the result!"

Reno: " I know what's the result!"

Rude: "Yes it's"

Reno: "What do you mean yes? he's gonna say No"

Elena and Angela watched them as they chased around the grounds. My how loud their laughs were.

**Leaving time**

There were two helicopters. one for Rufus, Tseng, Elena and some pilot guy named Larry. And the other for Reno, Rude, Reeve and Angela.

Larry: "Time to leave, let's get it movin' Reno"

Reno: "You bet!"

He pushed some buttons and in no time the Helicopter was hovering off the ground. "Let's go!' Reeve yelled.

Rufus: "Anything to say before we leave Midgar?" He said spreading the word to their Helicopter to the other.

Rude: "Goodbye Dora week"

Elena: "Goodbye Room"

Tseng: "Goodbye Chomper my plushie dinosaur"

Reeve: "Goodbye taxes"

Rufus: "Goodbye to hard work"

Reno: "So long Midgar"

Angela: "Goodbye Midgar and_...Cloud" _She whispered the part Cloud through the Window.

Reno over heard what she whispered and kinda felt a little down and sad. but that didn't kept him from stiring the wheel.

**Down at midgar**

"AAACHHHOOOO!!!" Cloud said wiping his nose with a towel. "Wow maybe someone was thinking of you" Cid said flipping the TV channels.

Cloud: "But who?"

Cid: "It could be Sephiroth thinking of killing you or Aerith thinking of something about you"

Cloud: "Hmm...the Sephiroth sounds ok but not Aerith"

**On Reno's Helicopter**

Rude was playing with his PSP and has earphones with Reeve listening to his I-pod. Angela who was staring outside the window. Reno thought of talking to her privately.

Since Rude is busy with his PSP and can't listen because of his earphones like Reeve so he started talking.

Reno: "Hey...uh Angela"

Upon hearing her name she replied: "Yes?"

Reno: "Do you like Cloud?"

Angela: "What do you mean?"

Reno: "I mean do you have feelings for him?"

Angela: "Reno I don't have feeling for Cloud...you heard me say Cloud earlier huh?"

Reno: "Yes"

Angela: "Well he is a good friend so I said goodbye, why something the matter?"

Reno: "N-nothing"

They continued on what they were doing. _What was Reno talking about? Does he really like me?_ she asked herself. Reno sighed _I thought she loves Cloud, if I knew that...How sad I'll be_ Reno murmured to himself.

* * *

**KKK: "Thats the end of chapter Seven! Tune in Next time haha..."**


	8. Watanuki Village

**KKK: "Eight Chapter At Last!"**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Watanuki Village**

It was in the middle of the night. Reno was yawning. He badly wanted to sleep. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone is still awake. He didn't see Rude and Reeve anywhere, but he did see Angela sleeping on a chair.

Reno: "Argh! They're asleep...I need to sleep"

Angela slowly opened her eyes. She heard Reno complaining. She slowly approached Reno. He felt someone coming closer. He knew now that someone is awake.

Angela: "R-reno? What's the problem?"

Reno: "Oh Angela you're awake!...well, Im kinda sleepy and tired. I want to sleep but no one will pilot the Chopper and might kill us all"

Angela smiled and said: "I would"

Reno faced Angela: "You sure?"

Angela nodded: "Mhm"

Reno slowly stood up as Angela held the wheel. She quickly sat down. And put on her seatbelt and head phones.

Angela: "You go ahead and sleep, I can Navigate this"

Reno sat down on the chair beside the pilot's seat: "No way am I letting you drive this on your own"

Angela: "You need to sleep Reno"

Reno: "You need to be careful, it's in the middle of the night and you might get us all killed"

Angela: "We're not going to die trust me"

Reno: "You sure cause-"

Angela: "I know what Im doing"

He stared at Angela: "I-Im sorry...I just care about your safety..."

Angela: "(chuckles) Im going to be fine Reno don't you worry"

Reno slowly closed his eyes. Angela drove the chopper nice and smooth. She was going pretty well. Reno slept peacefully if I do say so myself.

**Sunrise**

The glimpse of the Sun's rays made Angela smile and made a red head wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

She giggled at Reno: "Good morning sleepy-head"

Reno yawned and chuckled back: "Good morning Angela"

They both smiled at each other and saw the most beautiful sight. My how their eyes grew wide and their hearts full of excitement.

There were green hills full of different flowers and gigantic mountains full of snow on the top. Bird flying around, the blue skies and a cute little village beside the running river.

Then the radio opened. "Hello? Anybody there Rufus " Reno grabbed the walky-talky thingy.

Reno: "Yo Rufus Reno "

Rufus: "Are you still driving?. over"

Reno: "Nope! Angela "

Rufus: "Well then...land the helicopter there on the green little "

Reno: "What? Land on the green little hill over? or Over the little green hill?.over"

Rufus: "I said land on the little green !"

Reno: "What?.over"

Rufus: "Let's just stop using Over! Im getting confused!"

Reno: ""

Rufus: "Just give it to Angela!"

Reno gave Angela the Walky-talky thingy: "Roger! I got it!"

Reno: "Who's Roger?"

She turned the Helicopter s Reno held tight on his chair. Rufus' Helicopter landed first then theirs. She safetly landed it.

**Down on the Hill**

Tseng came out carrying his luggage as the others did the same. Elena happily jumped on the green grass. Rude joined Elena. Reeve inhaled the fresh cool air. Rufus enjoyed the sun on his face. Reno jumped down and enjoyed the sight too. Angela lay down on the grass and enjoyed the breeze.

"Oy!" A voice yelled from afar. Rufus smiled "Elrond!"

The man came and greeted Rufus with his Men and Women companions. "Rufus Shinra" the man smiled.

Rufus: "My Elrond, you changed"

Elrond: "Oh my yes, I am now a great Village chief"

Rufus: "Please let me introduce my companions"

Elrond nodded and smiled. "This is Tseng, the head of the Turks"

Tseng: "Hello sir"

Elrond: "Nice to see you too Tseng"

Rufus: "He is also the smartest of the group"

Elrond was pleased to see a decent man so did his companions.

Rufus: "This is Elena, the girl in their group, she is very courageous and strong"

Elena: "Hello sir, pleasure to meet you"

Elrond: "The pleasure is all mine"

The Men blushed and thought she was very beautiful.

Rufus: "Rude, the strong and fearless one he is quiet at times and likes....ugh...Dora"

Rude: "Hello, I like to watch Dora cause it boosts your I.Q."

Elrond: "i like Dora too! Put it there Brother!"

Rude: "What? I don't have anything"

The Men and Women laughed.

Elrond: "Nice joke"

Rude in confusion pretended to make that a joke: "_Man I felt stupid saying that to Chief elrond_"

Rufus: "This is Reno the Fast"

Reno: "Good looking"

Rufus: "And the Mischievous in the group"

The Women Blushed and squealed. The Men were thinking of him that he was cool.

Elrond laughed. "My I was mischievous like you when I was little and the good looking!"

Reno: "Oh? What about rufus?"

Elrond: "He was like Tseng and Rude here! HAHA!"

Then Elrond saw Angela smiling, before Rufus could even speak...Elrond smiled.

Elrond: "Ah! Ms. Angela Cane i have heard about you"

Angela: "M-me?"

Rufus: "Oh that's right, I remember telling you your uncle is here"

Elrond: "Oh yes your uncle was excited to see you! Come let's go to my Place"

Rude: "Do you have Television there? It's still Dora Hour!"

Elrond: "Why I have the New Seasons of Dora on my DVD"

Rude: "Oh well...What are we waiting for!?"

He dashed off like Superman wanting to go to the bathroom. Elrond was delighted and escorted them. While they were walking, Angela was really really excited to see her Uncle Sidro. It's been 14 years since they last met.

Elena was psyched about what Elrond said about his Hot Crib. He said there's a Spa for Men and a Spa for Women, a jacuzzi, Private Hitsprings for different Genders, a bar and they have horses, they serve delicious food.

As they were walking, Angela smiled and stared at the beautiful sight...until she saw something or someone that was staring at her. It seemed familiar to her but the image was a little blurred. She tried to rub her eyes, but when she rubbed her eyes nothing was there.

Reno grabbed her right shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

Angela: "Yes Im fine...I just, saw something"

Reno: "What?"

Angela: "Im not really sure...I think Im halucinating"

Reno: "Maybe you just saw a Monkey"

Angela: "Im talking to one right now"

Reno: "Hey!" he laughed and pushed Angela.

Angela laughed back and pushed him to Tseng that led him being scolded.

**Now at Watanuki Village**

It was a beautiful sight in the turks eyes, even Reeve enjoyed seeing it himself. It maybe a small Village but the features were awesome. There were little Huts and there was a golden brick road and there was a big fountain in the middle of the golden brick roads and the people there were very well dressed.

Elrond: "You can do anything you want and later meet me up on that big house on top of the hill ok?"

He pointed at a very large hut that looked very expensive and came from royalty.

Elena: "Ooh! a Horse! Tseng can I ride it?"

Tseng: "What? Why me?"

Elena: "Please? with a cherry on top?"

Tseng: "Fine...you can ride it"

Elena: "Yey! And you're coming with me!'

Tseng: "WHAT!?"

Elena grabbed Tseng and fled to the Horses. "ELENA!!!"

Reeve: "What about me Rufus?"

Rufus: "What about you?"

Reeve: "I wanna go and shop for these exquisite clothes"

Elrond: "Oh there are clothes on that side over there" He pointed.

Reeve grabbed Rufus: "LET'S GO!!!"

Rufus sweat drops as he was grabbed: "WAIT! WAIT!"

So the ones left were Rude, Angela and Reno. "So uh, Mr. Elrond sir...M-may I see the...DORA COLLECTIONS OF YOURS?" He blushed.

Elrond: "Well of course my fine young Dora follower"

Rude said yes as he followed Elrond to the big house on the Hill. So now Angela and Reno were the ones left. He tried to say anything but then...Angela suddenly spoke.

Angela: "Hey, what about riding those things?" She pointed out at some large yellow birds. "Chocobo's right?" She added.

Reno: "You wanna ride Chocobo's?"

She nodded as she stared at him. He blushed lightly staring directly at her eyes. "W-well...if you really want to ride Chocobo's then, let's go" He smiled and scratched his head.

Angela smiled and jumped excitedly. "Yey! Thanks Reno! Let's go!" She dragged him. Reno tried to run but his feet got twisted and turned as his face got redder every second.

When they got to the ranch. "Hi! Uhm...can I ride some Chocobo's here?" She asked to the young man beside a Chocobo. The young man got dazzled when he saw her face and her smile and her blue crystal sky eyes.

Young Man: "S-sure young lady, It's-it's uh...Free Golden Time! FGT that's right!" He said.

Angela: "FGT? Hmm...That's sounds good!" She smiled.

Young Man: "FGT means you can ride them for free! No charge! You got a minuteto decide!"

Angela: "Hmmm...I'll ride one! If it's ok for Reno"

Reno in alert blushed and said: "Uh..S-sure if you want"

Angela: "Yey!" She jumped on the Chocobo. The young man tightened the belt on her foot for her safety and gave her the string on the Chocobo's mouth for her to control it.

Young Man: "Go Emerald!" He shouted spanking the Chocobo's behind.

Emerald: "Wark! Kweh!" It ran.

Angela: "Wow! Cute name! Emerald, haha...Whee! Reno this is fun!" she laughed as the wind blew her hair.

Reno: "I wanna go for a ride yo!" He said "It's still FGT right?"

The Young man stopped Reno: "Wrong! I said for 1 minute! Now you have to pay"

Reno: "P-pay? But why?" he said in confusion.

Young Man: "800 gil, fair enough?" Reno suddenly got in rage.

Reno: "No! Listen hear Creep-" he was cut of by the young man.

Young Man: "The names Hikaru! not Creep!" He said returning Reno's Rage.

Reno: "Grr...Fine! Im going to pay you 700 Gil." He said crossing his arms.

Hikaru: "You sure?" he raised his brow.

Reno: " 500 Gil!"

Hikaru: "That would only give you this Baby Chocobo"

Reno: "400 Gil then!"

Hikaru: "You want to go lower? You'll have to ride Masuke for that!"

Reno: "Where's this Masuke you're talking about?"

Hikaru: "It's a wild black Chocobo, it is very deadly like a Bull"

Reno: "Alright! Then I'll ride this Hunk of black feathers!" He pointed at the Chocobo.

Hikaru: "Are you sure? If you got it loose, you'll have to bring it back here!"

Reno: "Sure! Im up to a challenge! If i get it back at it's stable then I don't have to pay you now is that fair?"

Hikaru chuckled and said: "Fair enough for me,"

Reno and hikaru went to Masuke's stable where it was Muzzled, tied and looked like it was paralyzed. Reno stared at it. It was big. has red eyes and was exhaling a powerful wind out of it's beak.

Hikaru: "So are you still going to ride it?"

Reno: "I sure am!" He said and jumped on it's back. The chocobo was now alert.

Hikaru opened the stable door and slowly took of it's muzzle and the ropes on it's feet. "Just be careful not to get injured..." He chuckled.

Reno: "I won't even break a sweat!" he was determined gripping his hands on the rope.

While Angela was having fun as the wind was on her face, she noticed that Reno and the Young Man Hikaru was gone.

Angela: "Hmmm...Emerald? Have you seen Reno?"

Emerald shook it's head to show that it doesn't know. Angela was a little worried, but then...a loud scream came from the stables.

Reno: "YAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The Black Chocobo charged as Reno was laughing.

Angela: "Is that Reno?" Her eyes widened. "What could he be doing with that wild black Chocobo?"

Reno: "Yo! Chocobo dude, please! Stop this! Chocobo dude!" He said.

Hikaru ran to Angela. "Hey beautiful,"

Angela: "Why is Reno riding a Chocobo like that?"

Hikaru: "Well, he said he wants a challenge and I told him about this Chocobo"

Angela: "But..."

Hikaru: "Enough about him, what about you and me?"

Angela: "He might get hurt!" She charged. "Wait! Miss!" Hikaru tried to run but he couldn't reach the speeding Chocobo.

Reno went up and dpwn, side to side, the Chocobo was really really mad. the Chocobo ran out of the ranch. "Wait! YO!" Reno yelled. The Black Chocobo charged through the Fields.

"Yo! Stop! This is not the place i want to go to! We'll get introuble!" He yelled. The Black Chocobo then raced to the village. They hit all the Shops and vendors there. Reno got hit by some signs and some sharp thingy's.

Angela quickly jumped off a house and landed in front of the Black Chocobo. "Stop!" She yelled. But the Black Chocobo charged that sent Angela and the chocobo flying to the wall.

Reno: "ANGELA!" He yelled in shock and rage. He gripped his hands and pulled the Black Chocobo's feathers. The Chocobo suddenly got hurt and payed attention to the Reno.

Reno: "Listen YOU! STOP THIS! YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" He said gripping the Chocobo's feathers harder. His eyes crossed and his face was scarier than ever.

It scared the hell out of the black Chocobo. The Black Chocobo stopped and became quiet.

Reno: "Imma teach you discipline! Stop going lose! What's your problem!?" He yelled at the Chocobo.

The Black Chocobo tried to cry in a chibi form. He lifted up his fist and said. "Im gonna pound you right n-"He was cut off by Angela.

Angela slowly stood up: "R-reno, don't...i-it's not worth i-it, OW" She held the pain on her arm and fell flat on the floor.

Reno rushed to Angela: "Angela, Angela! Are you alright?" He pulled her up gently.

Angela: "Y-yeah, but my arm..." She stared at her left arm "I-I think it's bro-broken" She said feeling the sharp pain. "But I'll be fine"

Reno stared at her wound and injury. "I-I am so sorry, I-I..." He said feeling sad. "It's ok, It's not your fault" She replied. People stared at them. And stared at the Black Chocobo.

Angela: "Why did you ride that Chocobo knowing that it is dangerous?" She asked. "It was that Hikaru," he replied.

"Hikaru?"

"The Guy who said you have FGT to ride the Chocobo named Emerald"

"So?"

"I said I wanted to ride one too, but he said I have to pay 800 gil to ride one,"

"800 gil?"

"And then i said 400 he said I could get that Black Chocobo Masuke"

"*Sigh*, you got fooled"

Reno nodded at what she said. Hikaru then came down. "Hey! Miss! and Sir! You guys ok?" he said. Angela glared at Hikaru "How could you do that? Knowing that Reno can't take the Chocobo named Masuke?"

Hikaru: "He said he wants it"

Angela: "And you listen to him?"

Hikaru looked down on his feet. Angela felt the pain again, but resisted it. Rufus, Elrond the others went to the scene.

Elrond was furious: "What happened here?!"

Tseng: "I smell mischief"

Rufus: "I smell Reno"

Reno: "Well I smell...*Sniff*...oh" He blushed.

Rufus: "What happened?"

Rude: 'Yeah what happened? We had to cancel the Dora collection for this!"

Elrond: "Reno speak up!"

Rneo: "W-well you see-" he was cut off by Hikaru.

Hikaru: "It was my fault...sir"

Elrond: "Hikaru? Why?"

Hikaru: "im sorry...dad"

Reno and Angela: "DAD?!?!"

Hikaru: "yes, Im sorry Reno, Im sorry Angela"

Elrond: "What did you do this time son?" he crossed his arms.

Hikaru feared his fathers eyes: "W-well...it's...."

**After explaining...**

Hikaru: "That's what happened..."

Rufus: "Oh no! Angela is injured!" He hugged Angela.

Reno got a little jealous on this part. "I-Im ok Rufus" She blushed. "Awww....Angela! Let's get you to a Doctor or...witch Doctor"

Elrond: "People! escort them to Dr. Eisen"

Elena: "Will she bee alright?"

Elrond: "Of course she will"

Rude: "Awww....Come on, let's go"

Reeve: "Oh my, Angela are you alright?"

Angela: "yeah," she looked down.

Hikaru: "Im really, really sorry Angela"

Angela: "It's ok Hikaru" She smiled.

Rufus carried Angela from her feet. "Let me do this" He said. Reno's face became the jealousy face.

**Emergency Room**

The Doctor fixed her arm and made cast. "There, that should do it!" He proudly said. Angela stared at her cast.

Rufus went beside her. "Does it hurt?" He worriedly said. Angela shook her head "No, but thanks for asking" She smiled. Rufus slightly blushed and returned the smile.

Elena jumped and hugged Angela. "Thanks goodness!"

Rude fixed his sunglasses: "Ah, Nice to see you ok Angela"

Angela: "Thanks Rude"

Tseng: "Good thing we were there right on time"

Then someone came inside the door. "Angela! I have a surprise for you!" Elrond happily said. "What is it?" She jumped off the bed. "Ta-da!" He pointed to the Man coming inside the door.

Angela: "Uncle Sidro!" She hurriedly walked to her uncle and gave him a cuddle.

Sidro hugged her and cuddled her back: "Hello Angela, My most favorite Neice!" He smiled.

Elena and the others got shocked, for he looked young and looks like in their same age!

Elena: "T-that's her Uncle S-sidr-ro!?" She pointed.

Tseng: "He looks really young!"

Reeve: "Well of course, Sidro always looked like that, his face doesn't age..."

Rufus: "Yeah, he's always a baby face"

Reeve: "And he was always the most handsome guy in my school"

Rufus: "I met him when my Mom went to Angela's baptism when I was 3 years old" He said.

Rude: "Ooohhh..." His eyes widened.

Hikaru stared at Uncle Sidro. "My, how big you are now, and what a beautiful face," He tucked her brown short hair behind her ears.

Angela thanks him for saying that compliment...

**They enjoyed seeing each other again, but where IS RENO? Did they even notice where he is? Find out in the Next Chapter...**

**Chapter Nine**

**In the Woods**


End file.
